Smash High
by thehunter28
Summary: The Smashers and some familiar video game characters have just entered High School. How will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Smash Bros High.

Author's Note: Yes, another story where the smashers are normal kids at some random school. I'm not perfect at spelling. And more than just SSB characters will be in it.

Chapter 1: Orientation

Link's POV

The last couple of weeks were really hectic. I had to go to 16 stores to get all my supplies. I can barely carry my stuff. At least I only have to go to orientation today, no giant bag. I walked into the noisy auditorium and found an empty seat next to 2 kids wearing bright colored hats.

"Hi." I said. I might as well try to make friends as I haven't seen any of my old ones yet. Then I heard something a little odd

"It'sa me Mario!" The kid shouted.

"Excuse me?" I said

"Sorry." The kid said. "For some reason I felt like saying that." "I'm Mario and the taller next to me is my twin Luigi." Mario said. "He's scared of almost everything" He whispered to me.

He seemed like a nice person to be friends with.

"I'm Link." I said. "I used to go to Hyrule Middle School." I added.

"I went to Mushroom Jr. High." Mario said.

I was going to say some more but the lights dimmed and the principal, Mr. Hand was standing on the stage.

"Welcome to Smash High School." He said. "High school will not be easy." He added. He then rambled on about random facts about the school.

I translated what he was saying in my mind._ Welcome to torture session number 9. This will be more painful than any of your other torture sessions. This year, we hope you will be tortured to the point of death._ High School was not looking pretty

Samus's POV

I didn't even see one person I knew. I sat next to some kid who was playing with a yo-yo looking bored. The words that Mr. Hand said earlier were echoing in my head. _High school will not be easy._ Finally, I decided to speak to the kid.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He replied.

"My name is Samus."

"I'm Ness." He replied again. "High School doesn't sound all that great." Ness said. "It's just middle school with double the work." "Even half the teachers at my old school didn't teach at a human learning pace. Even though, I still passed everything."

"Yeah." I replied. "They have to make it harder every year." "After kindergarten, I just started to hate school." "I wish I could build a power suit and destroy all the schools in the US." I said.

"I'd sure help you." Ness said.

Then, the coach came up to talk about sports.

"I gotta listen to this." Ness said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:

Day 1


	2. Chapter 2

Smash High

Chapter 2: The Super Smash Tournament

"There is one sport that was invented by this school." The coach said. "It may seem a little odd but we call it Super Smash." "The sport is kind of like wrestling. The goal is to smash the opponent or opponents off the stage."

"Sounds fun." Samus said. "None of the other sports I really liked so I might as well go with it."

"Don't worry because if you get knocked off the stage, there is a special pillow-like material at the bottom that will catch you and if you still have lives left, you can take the elevator back onto the stage." The coach said.

The coach walked off the stage and the orientation was over. Samus headed outside and saw a blue-haired kid swinging a stick like a sword.

"Hey." The kid said. "I'm Marth."

"I'm Samus."

"I hear they'll let you use a plastic sword in that smash thing." Marth said.

"It's too bad they won't let you use an energy gun." Samus replied

"Actually, the room has got some weird thing in it so you don't feel any pain when you get hit but you actually fly further when you get hit again."

"Sounds expensive though." Samus said.

"That Mr. Hand guy was a wrestling champ and he made it to some big league." "He's as rich as heck." Marth replied.

"I think I heard somebody say, if you win his tournament, you get to fight him." Samus said.

"It's a good thing you don't feel any pain in there." Marth replied


End file.
